battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AFOH/@comment-14850713-20160522174131
IC: - Top secret report by Admiral Bouexic to the AFOH High Command - Due to rising tensions with the Axis, and the declaration of Hoplite Red in all AFOH territories, adjustments in foreign-deployed forces are as follows: Southern Africa Command (SOAFCOM): 1. Covers Southern Africa, Atlantic and Indian Oceans 2. Ground Forces 3 field armies (2nd, 6th and the newly-arrived 7th), 15 corps, 15 heavy armored and 30 mechanized divisions plus 10 independent armored cavalry brigades (ACB), 1,500,000 troops (including support troops; 225,000 troops in T45d power armor), 1,500 Ardant A5 and 4,500 Manticore A4 heavy tanks, 7,500 Martel A3/A1i MBT, 9,000 Chimera and 18,000 Cuirassier IFV, 5,000 Roland self-propelled artillery, 50 Tiger Arc mobile SAM/SSM batteries and 50 SMA rocket batteries. The Southern African Union (SAU) forces have been increased to 1,500,000 troops in 75 infantry divisions with 3,750 Martel MBT, 7,500 Jaguar wheeled IFV and 1,500 towed artillery. Operationally, 25 divisions are assigned to each AFOH field army Army Forces - SOAFCOM has 180 240cm railguns (120 fixed Mk 8 and 60 rail-mobile Mk 16) to supplement over 600 Mk 45 Skysweeper guns for air/aerospace defense. Most of these are assigned land attack missions. 3. Air Forces 1 air force (13AF), with 2 aerospace strike groups (540 Cobra and 180 Durandal), 4 fighter/strike groups (360 Aigle FB-14S strike and 1,080 Diable FA-6M multi-role fighters), and 2 attack groups (600 Griffon A2-IG ground attack aircraft) 4. Naval Forces 1 naval fleet (Force Z) with 6 super-warships, 6 attack carriers (180 Aigle FB-14S strike and 720 Diable FA-6M multi-role fighters), 18 heavy battleships, 18 battlecruisers, 12 air/aerospace defense cruisers, 36 heavy cruisers, 72 destroyers and 72 attack submarines 5. Aerospace fleet overwatch: 1st Air Fleet 6. Theater Nuclear Forces These are under the direct control of the High Command but can be shifted to SOAFCOM for theater missions. 2 bomber groups (1st and newly arrived 3rd), 12 squadrons, 360 Fantome BS-1H strategic bombers, 1,440 FBW-N/T hypersonic missiles (up to 5,760 nuclear warheads), 14,400 variable yield nuclear bombs 3 mobile ICBM squadrons, 60 rail-mobile launchers, 120 Kronos ICBMs, 1,200 variable yield nuclear warheads South Command (SOUTHCOM): 1. Covers Australia, Antarctica and the Pacific Ocean 2. Ground Forces 1 field army (3rd), 4 corps, 2 mechanized and 21 infantry divisions (including 2 marine and 8 SAU light infantry), 670,000 troops (including support troops; 70,000 troops in T45d power armor), 3,100 Martel A3/A1i MBT, 1,000 Cuirassier IFV, 7,000 Jaguar wheeled IFV, 200 Roland self-propelled and 1,700 towed artillery, 20 Tiger Arc mobile SAM/SSM batteries, 20 SMA rocket batteries Army Forces - SOUTHCOM has 60 240cm railguns (40 fixed Mk 8 and 20 rail-mobile Mk 16) to supplement over 150 Mk 45 Skysweeper guns for air/aerospace defense. Some of these are assigned anti-ship missions. 3. Air Forces 1 air force (9AF), 1 aerospace strike group (270 Cobra and 90 Durandal), 2 fighter/strike groups (180 Aigle FB-14S strike and 540 Diable FA-6M multi-role fighters), 1 attack group (300 Griffon A2-IG ground attack aircraft) 4. Naval Forces 1 fleet (Force E) with 3 super-warships, 10 attack carriers (24 Durandal & 48 Cobra aerospace strike fighters, 216 Aigle FB-14S strike and 408 Diable FA-6M multi-role fighters), 9 amphibious assault ships, 3 escort carriers (120 Griffon A2-IG and 60 Corsair F4U ground-attack aircraft), 3 battleship hybrids (108 Aigle FB-14S strike fighters), 6 heavy battleships, 6 battlecruisers, 4 air/aerospace defense cruisers, 18 heavy cruisers, 36 destroyers, 48 fast-attack craft/LCS and 48 attack submarines Due to Force E's involvement in Operation ''Cyclone, H Force has been temporarily deployed in the South Pacific.'' 5. Aerospace fleet overwatch: 4th Aerospace Fleet 6. Theater Nuclear Forces These are under the direct control of the High Command but can be shifted to SOUTHCOM for theater missions. 1 bomber group (2nd), 6 squadrons, 180 Fantome BS-1H strategic bombers, 720 FBW-N/T hypersonic missiles (up to 2,880 nuclear warheads), 7,200 variable yield nuclear bombs - End of Report -